Apprentice
by RE16
Summary: Hermione has come to Hogwarts and to work on an assignment for the Order. Will love join her with the Potions Master, or will Death Eaters get in the way? Rating may go up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, except perhaps the situations that our hero and heroine find themselves in. The rest belongs to my heroine, Ms. J.K. Rowling, who, in my opinion, is a literary genius.  
  
Apprentice  
  
Pairings: None yet  
  
Summary: A new teacher has come to Hogwarts and is working on an assignment for the Order. Will love join her with the greasy Potions Master, or will the Death Eaters get in the way?  
  
Prologue  
  
"It is my honor to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the deep voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed around the Great Hall. It was so quiet, one might think it were empty. That of course, was because it was empty, except for Dumbledore and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, new this year, of course.  
  
She was a beautiful young witch with long auburn curls cascading down her back. Her cinnamon eyes sparkled as she looked around the hall in amazement. It was the first time she had ever looked at the Great Hall since she had graduated. She drifted into thoughts of her graduation, but was quickly snapped back out by the silky voice of none other than the Potions Master, Professor Snape.  
  
"Headmaster, Professor, I do hope I am not interrupting," he said as though he hoped he was. The voice was familiar, as she had spent seven long years in his classes, yet today, it seemed a little different. Void of the cruel malice he used when calling her an insufferable know-it-all, like he had done for years.  
  
"Go ahead, Severus, you are not interrupting anything," replied Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Headmaster, I was thinking that now would be a good time to go over your.idea." Snape started, saying the word "idea" with a possible hint of sorrow in his voice before quickly, "with our newest Professor," he finished with a hand wave towards her as she was mentioned.  
  
"Very well, Severus, very well. I know that you disagree with my plans, Severus, but I think that in the long run you will understand why we should do this. Sometimes the biggest risks have the greatest rewards in the end," Dumbledore returned, staring straight at Snape as he trying to convince him his plan was for the greater good. "You go along with Severus. We are working on a project for the Order that we would really love your assistance with. Severus will tell you all about it. Go along now, and do try to be on time for the Sorting. It would be nice to have the new teacher present when I introduce her!" Albus laughed as Severus glided off towards the dungeons, the anxious new teacher at his heels.  
  
Down in the cold dungeons that were Severus' home, Hermione Granger shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had only been in Snape's office once, and it was without his permission. She noticed a feeling of foreboding the room gave off. She shivered.  
  
'Wait,' she thought with relief, 'I can't get in trouble anymore, I'm a professor!'  
  
"Miss Granger," he said with the air of one who had woken up on the wrong side of the bed at two in the morning and never got back to sleep, "No, no, Professor Granger," he spat, sarcastically emphasizing "Professor". "The headmaster has asked me to work with you this year on a secret Order mission. As you know, the Dark Lord's followers are still at large, even after his and Mr. Potter's deaths last year." He paused as Hermione tensed up. Harry had fought and died killing the Dark Lord, and she still wasn't completely done grieving her best friend's passing. She finally forced a smile, and Snape continued. "So, in order to capture the final band of Death Eaters, the Order is involving everyone in several missions. Many just need to be trapped down, while others, such as Lucius Malfoy, will need to be caught using.alternate methods. That is where you, as well as myself, come in."  
  
Hermione sat and took in everything Snape had just said. She knew that he had been a double agent and that Voldemort had never known. None of the other Death Eaters ever found out, either. Judging by what he had just said, Hermione figured that she was going to be doing some undercover work as well. She sat in silence, wondering what it would involve.  
  
Snape continued finally, "You will become a spy. The remaining loyal Death Eaters think that you are Harry's girlfriend. So, what we will have to say is that I helped you out of depression," long pause inserted here, "fell in love," another long pause, "and I convinced you to join our side. They will believe, I am sure, because they are so desperate to gain support right now." He stopped talking and looked into her eyes, hoping that she would respond.  
  
It took her a while to get used to this information. She would have to pretend to date Snape. That was insane! He was twenty years older than her. He was her greasy, malicious, ex-Potions Master. She was a young girl fresh out of school with plenty of potential. Why would she fall in love with him?  
  
"Why would I fall in love with you?" The words came tumbling out before she could stop them. "I mean, the age difference and all," she said, trying to cover herself.  
  
"Nice attempt at a save, Miss, umm, Professor Granger. I see your point. Why would a young Gryffindor beauty fall in love with the old Slytherin beast?" Hermione looked into his eyes and his expression was something unlike anything that she had ever seen before. It looked torn between anger and self-pity.  
  
"Severus," she started, wanting to make up for what she had slipped up saying, "If I may call you Severus," she paused as he gave her a small nod, then continued, "I really did not mean that. All I meant was that it doesn't seem very likely that a twenty year old fresh out of school and best friends with the defeater of Voldemort would date a Death Eater twenty years older than her. It was not meant to say that you are a beast."  
  
Hermione, feeling guilty she had just lied to him and had, even to herself, called him greasy, looked up at him, trying to seem believable. She look at his hair, feeling a little more guilty when she noticed it really wasn't as greasy as she had always thought it was.  
  
After a moment of silence, Severus snapped back into life and continued. "Now, Hermione," he started, unsure of how she would react to him calling her by her first name. She did not give him any sign that she was uncomfortable, so his speech picked up speed again. "I think that there are a few things we will need to go over if we will be working together. First of all, we need to get all of our details worked out to our little love story. Secondly, I need to teach you Occlumency as it will be necessary that the Death Eaters do not catch on to our little scheme. Lastly, I need to fill you in on exactly what we will be up against. What kind of people we will be with. What sorts of situations you could be faced with. For your own safety, mainly." He paused, and she sensed a hint of sorrow in his voice.  
  
"Severus, I am willing to do this. Anything for the cause, right? I mean, Harry already gave the major sacrifice, and I want to help out as much as I can," she said, trying not to get teary in front of her old professor. This meeting was really getting to be strange. First there was the awkwardness, then the misunderstanding when Hermione had blurted out what was on her mind, and now she was about to cry! She then said, in a very business-like tone, "Is there anything else?"  
  
"We will have to come up with a plan of attack," he returned in a tone that matched hers only an octave or two deeper, "This stage will probably come after our first meeting. We will need to know what we are dealing with, as well as whom, before we can decide the most effective way to defeat them."  
  
"Severus, is there a timeline we are trying to keep on track with, or are we just done when we are done?" Hermione asked, trying to soak up every detail she could.  
  
"Well," he replied, the corners of his mouth tugging upward, "I think the Order would be appreciative if we finished in ten years!" He let out a deep laugh.  
  
She laughed, too, thinking. 'Had Severus Snape just made a joke?'  
  
"Actually," he stated, "They have asked if we could try to do this within a years time, which I think is quite reasonable." She nodded, and they again slipped into a semi-uncomfortable silence.  
  
Severus rose from his seat behind his desk after a few moments. "We better be heading up to dinner. Remember what Albus said," he said, coming around the desk.  
  
Hermione pushed herself up from her own seat and left the office, Severus right behind her. It was going to be an interesting year, to say the least.  
  
A/N: Hey! This is what was in Crazyswimmer's story so you don't have to go and search for it! 


	2. Living Together?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!! I OWN NOTHING, J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING!!! {warner bro. also might own some stuff…} other then that, I OWN NOTHING!!!

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE PROLOGUE LIKE I SAID IN THE FIRST CHAPTER THING, DO NOT READ THIS!!!

They walked down to the great hall together. Passing through the deserted corridors savoring the quiet times before the students start to roam through them when they got to the doors, Snape went through first and Hermione followed. Everyone was eating. They sat down and did the same. After everyone was done, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that everyone is full, there are some announcements. Firstly the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Hermione Granger." Hermione stood up and everyone clapped. "Also, First years note, the forest is out of bounds. Mr. Filch wants to remind you, the list of forbidden magical items became very long since Weasley's Wizarding wheezes opened. Please check the lists posted in your common rooms if you haven't already. Now, if you'll just follow the prefects, that is be all." Dumbledore ended.

All of the teachers left except three. Hermione, Dumbledore, and Snape needed to talk. Hermione stood up and walked down to where they sat on the other side of the table.

"Now, for you living conditions. You have two options. Stay with Snape in the dungeons is the first. The second is stay in you quarters just for a little bit and then move into Snape's guest room. What would you like to do?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione thought about this. She did not want to sleep in the cold damp dungeons. Then again she would have to sooner or later. She wanted later.

"I choose a little later on." Hermione said firmly. "I mean, won't the death eaters get a little suspicious if I start living in there straight away?" She covered up.

"Yes, yes, I suppose you are right. Severus, will you show her to her rooms. I think you know the way." Dumbledore agreed with a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes of course headmaster." Snape said. When Dumbledore left the room he turned to Hermione. "Nice cover up." He ended with his famous smirk. Hermione blushed.

"Follow me." He walked out of the great hall with Hermione at his heals.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, really short, I know! But the way I did this it will work out. If you aren't familiar with how I update, here's the scoop: I update around once a week, sometimes more, never less!!! And oh ya, most chapter will be **longer** then this!

I hope that you like this. CrazySwimmer27 and I were going to co-write this story, and then she didn't want to do it anymore and gave it to me. We already had this planned for the next chapter. After this, it is all me writing {though she told me what she wants to happen, I will just put it into words and add more things maybe.}

Please **review** to tell me how to make this better!!!!! Also, she has no idea where this story was going, I **kind of** do. But please give me ideas so I can improve mine!!!

¤¤** RE16 **¤¤


End file.
